Air-pros
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: En 2032, les voitures n'existent plus. Les Air-pros sont les nouvelles modes, Un jeune garçon décide d'en acheter une pour son futur métier, chasseur de tête. Monde un peu futuriste, UA
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Square Enix**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Soriku **

**Note de l'auteur: **C'est la deuxième fois que j'écris du Soriku sur le fandom Kingdom hearts d'habitude j'écris du sasunaru sur le fandom Naruto j'espère que vous aimerez le concept un peu futuriste de la fic

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

En 2032, le concept de voiture n'existe plus. Aujourd'hui, ces machines ont été remplacées par un nouveau modèle: les Air-pros. Ces derniers sont des véhicules ressemblant à d'ancien modèle de voiture tel que les Twingo, Clio, Fiesta et autre.

Seulement sous leur capot, tout était modifié allant de la boîte de vitesse au liquide de refroidissement. Le moteur Diesel a été remplacé par un concept pour rapide un moteur à Nicron. Ce dernier permet à l'Air-pros de rouler plus rapidement sans consommer plus qu'une voiture normal à 50 km/h.

L'île du Destin est une île industriel fabricant des nouveaux modèles d'Air-pros. Les prototypes de nombreuses voitures profilaient sur des kilomètres, toutes entassées les une sur les autres. A l'intérieur, des ouvriers regardaient les machines mettre les pièces de la nouvelle Air-pros. Tout était travaillé à la chaîne sous le regard d'un jeune garçon.

Ce dernier était moyennement grand sans être trop petit. Ses muscles étaient bien proportionnés sans être exagéré. Des cheveux châtains avec des reflets blonds partant dans tous les sens sur sa tête. Sa peau était légèrement halée. Des lèvres fines et pulpeuses. Un nez droit où trônait fièrement des lunettes de soleil cachant son regard. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur bleu-noir. Un tatouage en forme de couronne sur son épaule droite. Un pantalon noir arrivant à hauteur des genoux ainsi que des converses noirs. Il portait à sa main droite un skate-board noir avec des flammes derrière.

- Monsieur Hearts, votre Air-pros est fin prête, dit un homme en costume portant également des lunettes sombre

Le garçon quitta son angle de vue de la salle des machines pour suivre son homologue. Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans un garage où le châtain vit une magnifique Air-pros ressemblant à une Audi TT. L'Air pros était noir, les vitres teintées, le moteur ronronnait dévoilant un magnifique son aux oreilles du jeune homme.

Un homme rentra rapidement dans la pièce épuisée. Le nouvel arrivant était plutôt maigre et peu musclé. Il avait des cheveux mi- longs gris dont une mèche de ses cheveux cachés la moitié de son visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-gris électrique. Sa peau était pâle et sous ses yeux se trônaient fièrement des cernes comme preuve de la fatigue de son propriétaire. Le gris portait une blouse blanche avec quelques traces sombres sur le vêtement

- Monsieur Hearts, je vous prie d'excuser mon retard. Votre Air-pros est fin prête. Je me présente Ienzo Frost, je suis le scientifique qui s'est occupé de votre Air-pros jusqu'à la dernière vis, dit-il en serrant la main de son client, puis-je vous faire un résumé des capacités de votre Air-pros?

Monsieur Hearts hocha la tête en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en cuir non loin.

- Bien alors votre Air-pros est différente de tous les modèles que nous avons pu réaliser jusqu'ici. La vitesse normale d'une Air-pros est de 14 nicrons tandis que celle-ci peut aller jusqu'à 30 nicrons sans épuiser sans carburant. Nous avons pris le modèle d'une ancienne Audi TT pour le design de l'Air-pros. Elle possède trois portes deux devant et une derrière mais seulement cinq places. Les sièges sont dans un tissu qui ne retient pas la chaleur. Vous avez également lecteur CD, GPS, boîte à gant qui peut devenir un frigo pour diverse boisson, régulateur de vitesse ainsi que téléphone portable incorporé.

Le châtain se leva pour voir de plus prêt sa future Air-pros

- Bien sur, elle peut se dématérialiser, ajouta Ienzo, vous pouvez récupérer les fonctions de votre Air-pros au travers d'un objet utile.

- Je la veux dans mon skate, répliqua le client

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, monsieur. Ce sera tout? demanda le scientifique

- Hn

Sur ceux, il laissa son skate aux scientifiques et le châtain alla dehors. Le soleil était éblouissant quelques nuages dans le ciel. Un vent apportant la douce odeur de sel provenant de la mer. Au loin, il put voir un petit village avec son église.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Il prit l'appareil et la porta à son oreille.

- _Sora?_ dit une voix de l'autre côté

- Roxas si tu appelles sur mon portable c'est forcément moi qui réponds, répliqua le châtain

-_ Alors ta nouvelle Air-pros?_ Rétorqua le dit Roxas ne prenant compte de la remarque de son interlocuteur

- Sa va plutôt pas mal, répondit Sora

- _Ils ont dit qu'elle sera plus rapide que les autres, c'est vrai?_

- Hn

-_ J'y crois... Alors tu rentres dans la brigade des chasseurs de tête de la police d'Illusiopolis mais en plus tu as le nouveau modèle d'Air-pros..._

- Roxas arrête de t'emballer... Je dois raccrocher. Ils reviennent avec mon skate, dit Sora avant de raccrocher au nez de son frère.

- Voilà monsieur Hearts, votre nouvelle Air-pros est dans votre skate il suffit d'appuyer le bouton ici et l'Air-pros se matérialisera de ce pas dans un temps d'une seconde, expliqua sérieusement Ienzo malgré qu'un soupçon de fierté se faisait ressentir dans sa voix

Sora prit son skate et il commença à rouler avec. Le châtain appuya sur le bouton. Son Air-pros se matérialisa sous ses pieds et il partit

* * *

Rewiews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Sora roulait à travers les différentes périphéries de l'île du Destin essayant sa nouvelle Air-pros.

Il en était fière la vitesse de sa nouvelle Air-pros. Le compteur tournait vers les 130 km/h. Sora redoubla sa vitesse doublant aisément les autres véhicules devant lui.

Soudain, un bouchon le fit obstacle. Le châtain appuya sur un bouton et sa voiture se dématérialisa en skate-board, roulant entre les Air-pros bloquées dans les embouteillages. Son nouveau transport roulait tranquillement dans les 20 km/h grâce au Nicron présent dans les roues de son skate. Sora dépassa les Air-pros et à la fin du bouchon il ré appuya sur son skate la transformant en Audi TT.

Sora roula dans son Air-pros jusqu'à son nouvel appartement à Illusiopolis. Il appuya de nouveau sur un bouton et son véhicule se changer en skate

- Au moins, je n'ai aucun problème pour me garer, souffla le châtain avec un petit sourire.

Il monta les marches de l'immeuble et il posa son doigt sur le lecteur digital pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Ce dernier n'était pas bien grand mais rempli de petite machine en tout genre. Il y avait des petites créatures noires avec des yeux jaunes ainsi que des sortes de peluche blanches avec un pompon rouge au dessus de leur tête.

- Je suis rentré, sourit Sora

- _**Bienvenu à la maison!**_ Dirent les petits robots.

Le châtain retira ses lunettes de soleil laissant apparaître des yeux aussi bleus que la mer Caspienne.

Un petit robot blanc arriva avec le téléphone

- _**Appel Roxas! Appel Roxas!**_ dit-il

- Merci Mog appel! répliqua le châtain en prenant l'appareil et il appuya sur le bouton décroché. Une image apparut sur la télévision. Dessus, Sora put voir un jeune garçon de son âge, finement musclé, ses cheveux blonds partaient en l'air ne connaissant nullement la gravité terrestre. Quelques mèches cachaient ses yeux bleus électriques qui annonçaient un futur orage. Le teint de la personne était légèrement plus pâle malgré des traces rouges sur ses joues sous le coup de la colère.

- _SORA!_ s'exclama le garçon,_ de quel droit oses-tu raccrocher au nez de ton frère pour ton skate. Tu étais censé être allé à l'île du Destin pour ta nouvelle Air-pros. _

_-_ Oui j'ai ma nouvelle Air-pros, répliqua le châtain, Roxas arrête de crier tu as fait peur à Mog appel.

Ce dernier ne bougeait même plus et ne reflétait plus aucun sentiment puis il s'autodétruit.

- Génial, je vais devoir réparer mon Mog appel, soupira Sora

- _Mais tu as plein de Mog et de Heartless pourquoi ne pas changer la fonction d'un?_ demanda Roxas

- C'est simple, les Heartless sont là pour assurer l'entrée de l'appartement car on est quand même à Illusiopolis et qu'ici je suis chasseur de prime donc je n'ai pas envie qu'on vienne me tuer dans mon sommeil. Ensuite, les Mogs ont leur propre tâche. Il y a ce qui s'occupe du ménage et de l'entretien de l'appartement, d'autre qui me prépare à manger... Enfin voilà, il m'est impossible de modifier la moindre chose au risque de perturber l'équilibre de mon appartement donc je dois le réparer... Merci Roxas, ironisa Sora

Roxas soupira devant l'attitude de son frère

-_ Sinon __à__ quoi ressemble ton Air-pros?_ demanda le blond

- A une Audi TT, répondit Sora

-_ J'espère que tu en prendras soin les Air-pros comme celle-ci coûte très chère et ce ne sera pas avec ton salaire de chasseur de prime que tu pourras t'en racheter une... Surtout si en ce moment, tu n'as pas de proie_, dit Roxas

- Les affaires vont bien reprendre à la cité du crépuscule j'ai bien réussi à me faire un nom, sourit le garçon

-_ Oui mais tu as du être muté à Illusiopolis à cause que le taux de criminalité avait diminué_, soupira son interlocuteur, _bon je te laisse, appelle-moi! Ne me fais pas croire que tu es mort sinon je viens à Illusiopolis pour te donner un bon coup de pied dans le derrière_

- Ok frangin, salut, dit Sora en raccrochant manuellement

Il tourna et il vit le cadavre du Mog appel sur le sol

- Du boulot en plus, soupira-t-il en prenant le robot

Sora s'assit sur son canapé en face de sa table basse qu'il donna un coup de pied au passage pour ouvrir un tiroir rempli d'outils. Le châtain prit un manche où il appuya dessus pour faire apparaître plusieurs instruments de bricolage.

Soudain, des petits Heartless arrivèrent avec leurs outils. Sora sourit

- Je finis de m'occuper de Mog appel et je fais votre vie d'ange, dit le châtain

En entendant ces mots, tous les Mogs et les Heartless allèrent vers Sora avec leurs outils. Le châtain écarquilla les yeux avant de rire

- D'accord, je m'occupe de tout le monde, sourit Sora en continuant de réparer Mog appel

Une heure plus tard, Mog appel était enfin réparé et tous les robots laissaient échapper des petits cris. Sora sourit en voyant tout le monde accueillir leur vieil ami réparé. Un Heartless alla vers le châtain avec ses outils. Le chasseur de prime le prit sur ses genoux tandis que les autres attendaient sur le sol, sur la table basse ou encore sur le canapé en file indienne.

Sora sourit en voyant que ses amis étaient sages sans se bousculer dans les rangs. Une fois le Heartless finit un Mog s'installa sur les genoux de Sora qui fit le même traitement qu'au précédent et ainsi de suite.

Après une demi-heure de travail, Sora se sentit épuiser et il restait quelques Mogs et Heartless à s'occuper. Un Mog apporta un verre d'eau et un encas à Sora

- _**Pour vous**_! dit le Mog

- Merci Mog repos, sourit le maître en prenant les diverses choses qu'avaient apportées son ami le robot

Mog appel arriva avec le téléphone de nouveau.

- **_Appel inconnu! Appel_ _inconnu!_**Répéta-t-il

Sora prit l'appel qui s'activa sur la télévision

- _Agent Hearts_, dit un homme très âgé. Il était plutôt vieux, il avait une longue barbe blanche ainsi que des cheveux blancs. Il portait un uniforme bleu avec une étoile dessus. Sora comprit qu'il s'agissait du chef de la police d'Illusiopolis

- Moi-même, répondit Sora

- _Nous avons une mission de la plus haute importance pour vous. Mon nom est Yen-Sid, je suis le chef de la police d'Illusiopolis. Notre police a des soucis depuis quelque temps, nous avons un gang dans les rues. J'aimerai que vous détruisiez ce gang._

- A vos ordres. Je viens au bureau demain à la première heure, sourit le garçon

L'écran s'éteignit et Sora passa le téléphone au Mog appel.

- Il semblerait que je reprends du service, souffla-t-il

Soudain, il sentit un poids sur ses genoux et il remarqua un Mog avec ses outils. Sora sourit avec de les prendre pour continuer leur vie d'ange.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait enfin fini avec ses Mogs et Heartless chacun retourner à ses activités dans lesquels ils ont été créés. Sora s'allongea sur son canapé tandis qu'un Mog alluma la télévision pour mettre la chaîne des informations. Le châtain regarda sans grande conviction jusqu'à ce qu'une chose attira son attention. Une des plus grandes industries de l'île du Destin avait pris feu.

- Mog télé monte le son, s'il te plaît, s'exclama Sora

- _Je suis devant la plus grande entreprise des nouveaux modèles d'Air-pros où un incendie d'origine criminel a eu lieu. C'est dans ces locaux que le professeur Ienzo Frost est mort. Il avait reçu le diplôme international de la recherche technique et physique à l'âge de 14 ans. Les médecins légistes ainsi que le CBI vont tout faire pour découvrir l'origine de l'incendie et la cause de la mort de ce scientifique, _dit la reporter

Sora écarquilla les yeux en apprenant que l'industrie où il est allé l'après-midi a été brûlé.

Soudain, Mog appel alla de nouveau vers le châtain avec le téléphone

-_** Appel Roxas! Appel Roxas!**_ dit-il

- Active l'appel et reste éloigner si mon frère hurle, répliqua Sora

- _**A vos ordres,**_ répondit le Mog en acceptant l'appel

La tête de Roxas apparut sur l'écran

- Que t'arrive-t-il frérot? demanda Sora, tu ne m'appelles jamais deux fois dans la même journée

- _J'ai vu les informations... C'était là que tu as acheté ton Air-pros, pas vrai? _dit Roxas

- Oui c'est bien là-bas, pourquoi?

- _Je sais que je t'ai dit que j'allais rester éloigner mais après cet incident je ne peux fermer les yeux. Je viens à Illusiopolis_, répliqua le blond

- QUOI! Attends Roxas...

-_ Ma décision est prise Sora et puis on pourra reformer notre duo_, sourit son interlocuteur

- Ce n'est pas parce que père nous a formé pour être des tueurs à gage ou encore chasseur de prime qu'on doit reformer l'équipe...

- _Sora... S'il te plaît! J'ai besoin de retravailler sur le terrain et puis je resterai avec toi_, dit Roxas

- Et Ven? Il en pense quoi? demanda Sora

- _Il est souvent avec le type qui te ressemble... Vanitas... S'il te plaît... La criminalité est dans les veines de la famille. Je te rappelle les mots de père "dans nos veines s'écoulent le même sang" on est des tueurs ou chasseurs depuis des générations. Ven est devenu un tueur à gage de renom... Toi tu commences à te faire un nom comme chasseur tandis que moi je suis tueur mais j'ai besoin d'un partenaire_

- Arrête de te dévaloriser Roxas, de nous deux tu as toujours été le chouchou de père. Il n'a jamais apprécié que je sois devenu chasseur comme maman mais c'est ma vie, dit le châtain puis il soupira, demain je vais au commissariat de police d'Illusiopolis. Si tu veux venir c'est demain après-midi. Je préviendrai les Heartless.

- _Merci frangin_, s'exclama Roxas

Le Mog appel raccrocha et Sora lui sourit

- Je reviens je vais faire un tour, répliqua le châtain en prenant ses affaires tel que son skate-board, ses lunettes de soleil.

Une fois dehors, Sora monta sur sa planche et il appuya sur le bouton. Son Air-pros se matérialisa autour de lui et le châtain commença à appuyer sur sa pédale d'accélération pour partir.

* * *

Rewiews?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2**_

Le lendemain matin, Sora était prêt à partir pour le commissariat. Il donna ses instructions aux Heartless ainsi qu'aux Mogs si Roxas arrivait plus tôt que prévu. Après tout, le châtain connaissait son frère il était toujours en avance dans les rendez-vous donc pour lui l'après-midi voulait dire près de midi et encore.

Il prit son skate et il sortit dehors. Sora appuya sur le bouton de son skate et son Air-pros se matérialisa autour de lui.

- Allez! C'est parti! Souffla Sora en appuyant sur l'accélérateur faisant crisser les pneus de son Audi TT

Sora roulait au dessus de la vitesse réglementée pour éviter les bouchons matinaux.

Soudain, il entendit des sirènes de police derrière lui. Le châtain sourit et il augmenta sa vitesse, semant les policiers à ses trousses. Sora transforma son Air-pros en skate avant d'arriver vers le commissariat.

Le châtain sourit en voyant l'immense demeure. C'était un nouveau bâtiment. Sora était quasiment sur que le commissariat était soit rénové ou encore un bâtiment en fin de construction mais il pencherait plus pour la première proposition.

Sora prit son skate sous son bras et il entra au poste. A l'intérieur, il vit pleins de personne s'activer dans les locaux pour des dossiers. Le châtain remit ses lunettes de soleil et il avança entre les différents policiers. Le commissariat possédait plusieurs bureaux ainsi que des salles vides ou remplies de papier en tout genre avec des photos de scène de crime. Sora sourit et il continua tout droit sous le regard de certaines personnes.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un homme plutôt grand, musclé sans exagération. Ses cheveux argentés étaient à hauteur du haut de la nuque. Ses yeux étaient de couleur bleu-vert. Il portait un débardeur jaune avec des liserés bleus ainsi qu'un jean bleu clair.

Il était furibond et il s'assit sur sa chaise de travail pour râler.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Riku? demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés. Cette dernière était plutôt grande. Ses yeux avaient la même teinte que ses cheveux tandis qu'elle était habillée de l'uniforme de la police d'Illusiopolis. Une chemise bleue avec une jupe noire et des chaussures noires

- J'ai essayé de poursuivre un chauffard à bord d'une Air-pros, dit l'argenté se massant la tempe

- Quel genre d'Air-pros? demanda la jeune femme

- Une Audi TT noir, soupira Riku

- C'est marrant je n'ai encore jamais vu d'Audi TT en Air-pros c'est sans doute un nouveau modèle et la personne a du avoir les moyens de se les payer, siffla la bleu

- Aqua... Je te prierai de ne pas faire de commentaire, répliqua sèchement l'autre, et dire que je venais de finir une situation d'infiltration réussie

- Dîtes! Vous avez vu le beau morceau qui est entré dans nos locaux, sourit un homme grand et assez musclé. Ses cheveux rouges étaient désordonnés en pique derrière sa tête. Ses yeux verts émeraude surlignés par des petits tatouages violets sur le haut des joues. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un pantalon noir en désignant un garçon châtain presque blond

- C'est qui? demanda Aqua

- Mon quatre heures, sourit le roux, mais je préfère les vrais blonds

- Il est châtain, soupira Riku, que fait-il dans le commissariat de police?

Ils furent surpris de voir leur chef aller à la rencontre du garçon

* * *

Sora regardait autour de lui et il vit Yen-Sid s'avancer vers lui.

- Monsieur Hearts, quelle joie que de voir le plus grand chasseur de prime dans nos locaux, dit le vieil homme

- Evitez toute modestie envers moi, répliqua Sora, dîtes-moi pourquoi a-t-on besoin de mes services?

- Venez dans mon bureau, répondit Yen-Sid

Le châtain hocha la tête et il suivit l'homme dans son bureau

* * *

Riku soupira s'affalant dans ses dossiers

- Pourquoi le chef l'a-t-il invité dans son bureau? Est-ce que ce gosse serait un témoin pour une nouvelle affaire? S'extasia Aqua

- Vous avez tout faux, sourit un homme derrière eux. Il avait des cheveux blonds partant en pique sur sa tête, quelques mèches voilées son regard bleuté. Il portait un débardeur noir avec un loup dessiné dessus. Un bracelet en cuir à son poignet droit.

- Comment ça Cloud? S'étonna Riku

- Ce "gosse" comme vous dîtes c'est Sora Hearts, répondit le blond

- Hearts? s'exclama le roux, comme Ventus Hearts?

- C'est son frère, dit Cloud, ils sont une famille de tueur ou de chasseur et Sora lui est un chasseur.

- J'ai entendu parler des Hearts, dit Riku, leur famille est très réputée auprès de la police. Ils sont trois frères, pas vrai?

- Exacte! répondit le blond

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! La police va travailler en collaboration avec un chasseur et en plus un membre de la célèbre famille Hearts, s'extasia Aqua, il faut que le chef nous mette sur la même affaire que lui

Riku soupira avant de replonger dans les dossiers de son bureau

* * *

Dans le bureau de Yen-Sid, Sora était assis sur un fauteuil en cuir, tranquille.

- Je vous le dis tout de suite il a des chances que mon frère vienne m'aider durant l'enquête, dit Sora

- Lequel? demanda le vieil homme

- Roxas...

- Je vois... Prenez toute l'aide nécessaire pour cette enquête. Nous avons un énorme problème depuis 2 mois. Une organisation secrète s'est formée durant ces derniers mois. Malheureusement pour nous ce groupe n'est pas anodin. Ils commettent des meurtres. C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin d'un chasseur et vous êtes le meilleur dans votre catégorie. Votre nom est légendaire et je suis ravi que vous acceptiez de travailler pour nous, énonça Yen-Sid

Sora écouta avec intention les explications du chef

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse prendre les hommes que vous voulez. Je demanderai des conseils auprès de Ventus pour savoir s'il a des renseignements au Jardin Radieux, dit le châtain

- Merci, j'étais enchanté de vous rencontrer et j'espère que vous reviendrez rapidement, sourit Yen-Sid en serrant la main de Sora

Ce dernier sourit et sortit du bureau avec son skate. Tous les policiers avaient l'oreille tendue vers la porte du chef espérant trouver des informations croustillantes. Aqua était surexcitée en voyant Sora sortir du poste. Elle sortit du commissariat suivit du roux et de Riku.

- Attendez! s'exclama la bleue

Sora se retourna pour voir un trio devant la porte. Soudain, son téléphone sonna et il décrocha rapidement

- Allo? dit le châtain

-_ Sora! Je suis chez toi!_ s'exclama la voix de Roxas

Le chasseur regarda sa montre qui affichait 10h32

- Encore une fois, tu es en avance. Je me dépêche de rentrer et ne me casse pas un autre Mog sinon tu passes une heure à le réparer, râla Sora

- _Dis c'est moi ou les Heartless me regardent un peu bizarrement "__**Bienvenu Roxas! Bienvenu Roxas!**__" je n'ai rien dit je les adore_, dit Roxas

- Ravi que tu aimes mes Heartless mais ne les casse pas j'ai fait leur vie d'ange hier

- _D'accord je m'assois sur le canapé et je t'attends_, sourit le blond avant de raccrocher

Sora soupira et il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche.

- Bon je dois rentrer avant qu'il ne me casse un Mog, dit le châtain en montant sur son skate qui commença à démarrer.

Le chasseur appuya sur le bouton et sa planche se transforma en Air-pros puis il partit

* * *

Devant la porte, Aqua souriait bêtement

- Vous avez vous la caisse! s'exclama la bleue

- Oui c'est celle qui m'a semé, dit Riku

- Je me demande à quoi ressemble son frère, sourit le roux

- Axel ne pense pas à ça, répliqua l'argenté

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un policier

- Excusez-moi! Le chef nous demande, dit-il

Le trio rentra à l'intérieur

* * *

Sora roula jusqu'à son appartement et il appuya sur le bouton pour retrouver son skate. Le châtain monta quatre à quatre les marches de son escalier. Il posa son doigt sur le lecteur digital et les Heartless ainsi que les Mogs vinrent à sa rencontre

- _**Bienvenu à la maison! Bienvenu à la maison! **_dirent-ils

Le châtain sourit avant de prendre un objet dans sa boîte et il avança discrètement vers le salon. Arrivé devant la pièce, Sora ne vit personne.

Soudain, il sentit un objet froid derrière sa tête. Sora sourit avant de se baisser rapidement pour essayer de faire un croche-patte à son adversaire. La personne évita l'assaut facilement. Le châtain essaya de frapper l'abdomen de son ennemi avec son autre pied mais ce dernier posa ses mains sur le tibia du chasseur se tenant en équilibre sur la jambe. L'adversaire fit un renverser et il s'assit sur le ventre de Sora. Les deux tendirent en même temps un révolver vers l'autre

- J'ai gagné au moment où je t'ai immobilisé, dit l'adversaire

- Mais tu triches Roxas, râla Sora

- Non car je ne savais pas où était le commissariat, répondit le blond, et je te rappelle que tu es chasseur de prime

- Et toi tueur à gage donc tu vis dans l'ombre... soupira le châtain, cela fait plaisir de te revoir frangin

Les deux garçons se levèrent et ils s'enlacèrent

- Roxy... Je dois appeler Ven, dit Sora

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en entendant les paroles de son frère. Roxas hocha la tête et il décida d'aller s'installer sur le canapé. Mog appel arriva rapidement et Sora respira doucement

- Mog appel... Appelle-moi Ventus Hearts, s'il te plaît, dit le châtain

-_** Appel en cours! Appel en cours**_! dit-il

- Cela doit être important pour que tu l'appelles... Est-ce que c'est par rapport à ton rendez-vous au commissariat? demanda Roxas

- Hn...

Une image apparut devant et un jeune garçon ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Roxas se présenta.

- _Roxas? Sora? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?_ demanda le garçon avec un grand sourire

- Ven... On a quelque chose à te demander, dit Sora

-_ Ven? C'est qui? _s'exclama une voix

- _C'est mes frères Van_! s'écria Ventus

Une autre personne apparut à l'écran. Ce dernier ressemblait beaucoup à Sora sauf ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit et ses yeux jaunes comme les Heartless du châtain.

- _Salut les gars_! dit le brun

- Vanitas... dit Roxas

- _C'est dingue Roxas comme tu ressembles à ton frère..._ souffla Vanitas

- Ven! As-tu eu vent d'une organisation qui se trouve à Illusiopolis? demanda Sora

-_ Une organisation? Mais Illusiopolis c'est ton secteur, pas vrai?_ S'étonna Ventus

- Oui... J'ai eu un appel du commissariat d'Illusiopolis pour une affaire de meurtre, expliqua le châtain

- T'es sérieux une affaire de meurtre! s'exclama Roxas heureux

- _Je vais faire des recherches Sora... Mais tu ne peux pas t'en occuper tout seul?_ S'étonna l'aîné des frères

- Les affaires de meurtre c'est plus de ton registre, répondit le chasseur, sinon Vanitas la chasse a été bonne?

-_ Comme d'habitude et ne t'inquiète pas les Nescients s'occupent bien de protéger ton frangin et toi Roxas tes Nobodies?_

_-_ Ils fonctionnent bien j'en ai apporté quelque uns, répondit le blond cadet

- Alors fait en sorte que mes Heartless ne les croisent pas, dit Sora, pourtant je t'ai dit qu'il avait une bonne harmonie dans mon appartement

Roxas sortit son révolver

- Seulement pour ma chambre, répliqua-t-il

Sora sourit et il sortit également son arme

- _Les gars... Arrêter vos gamineries!_ s'exclama Ventus,_ bon Sora je fais tes recherches et en prime je dois chercher des explications pour l'incendie à l'île du Destin... Vanitas désolé de te dire ça mais je serai occupé pendant un moment donc pas de sexe._

_- Oh non! Je vous jure ne sortez jamais avec un homme aussi demandé_, dit Vanitas

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Et puis on n'a jamais le temps pour flirter et père veut qu'on soit avec un tueur à gage ou encore un chasseur pour perpétuer la lignée des Hearts, expliqua Sora

- _Toujours aussi stricte votre père..._ siffla le brun

- Au moins, la médecine s'est améliorée car sinon Ven et toi s'étaient directe dans le mur, intervint Roxas, surtout que tu es chasseur donc dans la liste de ses préférences.

- Il préfère Van à moi génial, soupira Sora

- _Allez! Beau-frère tu vas t'en remettre. D'ailleurs, Sora j'ai entendu que tu étais connu à la cité du crépuscule toutes mes félicitations. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton père n'arrive pas à croire en toi,_ dit Vanitas, _le pire c'est qu'on se ressemble presque_

- Il y a le presque Van... Je n'arrive pas à croire que Ven t'a vraiment transformé... Je me souviens au début tu étais froid avec tout le monde, sourit le châtain

Les deux frères rirent en voyant la tête de Vanitas sur la télévision.

- _Ven vient me soutenir tes frères se moquent de moi!_ s'exclama le brun

- Tu as du pop-corn Sora? demanda Roxas

- Dans le placard de la cuisine tout à droite, dit Sora

- _Dîtes les frangins, pourquoi vous vous moquez de mon petit ami_? demanda Ventus revenant sur l'écran,_ Il est où Roxas?_

_-_ Il est parti se prendre du pop-corn, répondit le châtain, il trouvait le spectacle plutôt amusant

- _**Pop-corn maître**_, dit un Mog

- Merci Mog repos, sourit Sora

- Je n'y crois pas tu te fais aussi servir à manger! s'exclama Roxas avec un saladier de pop-corn, quelle famille de fainéant!

- _Tu ne le savais pas Roxas? Même Ven demande aux Nescients de faire le repas, _dit Vanitas

- On est une famille de fainéant et fière de l'être après tout on n'a jamais le temps de s'occuper de nous ou de l'appartement donc c'est normal qu'on est des robots pour prendre un peu soin de nous, dit Sora

- Je vous trouve vraiment bizarre mais c'est de famille, soupira Roxas, voilà pourquoi je déteste autant les réunions quand on est trois. Ven! Tes drôles de manière déteignent sur notre pauvre Sora, c'est moi le deuxième tueur de la famille et en plus je pourrai presque être ton jumeau

- _Oui mais tu es celui de Sora... Désolé pour toi!_ Ria Ventus

- Bon désolé Ven mais j'ai des tonnes de chose à faire tu me rappelles si tu as des informations, dit Sora

- _Bien sur, à la prochaine les frangins_, sourit l'aîné en raccrochant

Roxas s'assit avec son saladier

- Bon tu m'expliques cette affaire ou je dois deviner tout seul, dit le blond

- Plus tard Rox... Je n'aurai jamais du appeler Ven... soupira Sora

- Tu sais qu'à chaque fois qu'on l'appelle... On paie une grosse facture de téléphone, sourit Roxas en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère

- Ven me manque... Cela fait 4 ans et demi qu'il est parti au jardin Radieux... Le seul moment où il est revenu à la maison c'était pour nous présenter Vanitas son petit ami, souffla le châtain, il est devenu un tueur à gage mondialement connu et nous... On reste dans son ombre car on est les plus jeunes

- Sora arrête de déprimer... Toi aussi, tu t'es fait un nom à la cité du Crépuscule... Je suis sur qu'au commissariat certaines personnes t'ont reconnu, dit le blond, allez! Cette après-midi c'est détente et demain on commence notre investigation

- On fait comme ça, sourit Sora en touchant son poing avec celui de Roxas, le duo est enfin de retour!

* * *

Rewiews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde! Désolé du retard mais j'avais plusieurs projets mais je ne l'abandonne pas. **

**J****e vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Les deux frères avaient discuté de plusieurs choses comme leur nouvelle vie depuis qu'ils ne vivaient plus ensemble, de la mission de Sora et Ventus était également rentré dans la conversation.

Le châtain était heureux de retrouver sa complicité avec son frère. Depuis quelques temps, les deux frères ne se voyaient que par téléphone et cette distance les pesait beaucoup. Roxas trouvait son appartement à la cité du Crépuscule bien petit depuis que Sora avait décidé d'emménager à Illusiopolis sous ordre de leur paternel.

Le blond savait que son père avait toujours détesté les choix de Sora comme par exemple être devenu un chasseur de prime alors que ses deux frères étaient devenus tueurs à gage. Seulement Roxas savait que son frère ne dira jamais rien mais par contre il fera exactement l'inverse de ce que dirait leur père, c'était une spirale infernale où les deux parties n'abandonneront jamais.

Roxas espérait que cette enquête pourra aider Sora à rentrer de nouveau dans les grâces de leur père.

Le châtain était allongé sur le canapé lisant un livre vert. Il réfléchissait à quelque solution pour résoudre son affaire d'organisation dans la ville d'Illusiopolis, ne se souciant nullement que son frère broyait du noir.

- Roxas... Je crois que demain je dois retourner au poste de police, souffla Sora en posant son livre sur la table basse

- Pourquoi? S'étonna le blond

- Pour que je connaisse mes équipiers policiers, répondit le châtain

- Tu vas vraiment travailler avec la police! s'exclama Roxas

- J'ai besoin d'aide car à deux je ne crois pas qu'on puisse tout résoudre et puis Ven est également occupé avec l'affaire de l'île du Destin

- Pauvre Ven, souffla le tueur, je viens avec toi au poste comme ça je pourrai également juger par moi-même les bons éléments

Sora sourit et il replongea dans son livre délaisser sur la table

Le lendemain, Sora et Roxas s'étaient levés tôt comme toujours. Le blond était heureux son frère lui avait promis une virée à bord de son nouveau Air-pros.

En sortant de l'immeuble, Roxas regarda de partout en quête du véhicule de son frère

- Alors elle est où cette merveille? demanda le blond

Sora posa son skate au sol et il enfila ses lunettes de soleil.

- Recule, souffla le châtain

Roxas regarda étrangement son frère et il recula. Sora appuya sur un bouton du skate et l'Air-pros se matérialisa autour de lui. Le blond écarquilla les yeux avant de sauter sur le véhicule

- Je suis tombé amoureux... C'est une Audi TT et en plus cette merveille est dans ton skate. Vraiment les scientifiques ont fait un magnifique travail, s'exclama Roxas

- Tu montes! Je te rappelle qu'on doit aller au poste, dit Sora

- J'arrive!

Roxas monta dans la voiture. Il était aussi excité qu'un enfant devant un cadeau de noël. Sora soupira et il appuya sur l'accélérateur. Le blond regarda le compteur de son frère et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la vitesse. Le châtain sourit devant la curiosité de son frère et il augmenta la vitesse

- Combien a-t-elle de Nicron? demanda Roxas

- 30, répondit Sora

- La vache s'est le double d'une Air-pros normale... C'est parfait pour les courses poursuites, sourit le blond

Les deux garçons arrivèrent devant le commissariat et Roxas mit ses propres lunettes de soleil tandis que Sora dématérialisa son Air-pros pour retrouver son skate. Ils entrèrent dans le poste et tous les regards tournèrent vers eux.

Les policiers parlèrent entre eux murmurant des choses comme "ne serai-ce pas Ventus Hearts" ou encore "c'est le garçon qui est venu au poste hier".

Yen-Sid vint vite à la rencontre de ses invités de marque et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le garçon auprès de Sora

- C'est un immense honneur que de recevoir le célèbre Ventus Hearts dans nos locaux, s'exclama le vieil homme

Sora faillit rire tandis qu'une veine pulsait sur la tempe de Roxas qui sortit son révolver

- Je ne suis pas Ventus mais son frère Roxas, cracha presque le blond faisant écarquiller les yeux de tous les policiers présents dans la salle

- Vous... Vous êtes Roxas? S'étonna Yen-Sid

- Et oui! Je le sais Roxas ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Ven malheureusement ce n'est pas Ven donc je vous prierai à l'avenir de ne pas vous trompez car dans la famille... Les flingues ont s'en sert facilement, sourit sournoisement Sora

Dans un coin, Aqua était entièrement heureuse en voyant sa poule aux œufs de retour au commissariat accompagné d'un blond.

- Vous pensez que c'est Ventus Hearts? demanda Aqua

- Je dois dire que lui c'est un vrai blond, sourit Axel, tu en penses quoi Riku?

- Arrêtez de rêver tous les deux, intervint Cloud, des gens comme eux ne savent même pas que vous existez. Ensuite, j'ai entendu le chef... Ce n'est Ventus pas mais Roxas le frère jumeau de Sora. Roxas n'est pas très connu préférant rester dans l'ombre, c'est un tueur à gage connu dans les zones sombres de la cité du Crépuscule. Je dois dire Axel que tu n'as aucune chance soit avec lui ou encore avec Ventus

- Pourquoi? S'étonna le roux

- Ventus est en couple depuis maintenant deux et quelque avec un certain Vanitas qui est chasseur de prime comme Sora. Leur arbre généalogique est également intéressant il y a soit des chasseurs ou des tueurs à gage, dit Cloud en regardant une feuille de papier

- Comment ça? demanda Aqua

- En gros, c'est une famille de tueur et de chasseur de génération en génération ainsi donc les personnes n'étant ni tueurs ou chasseurs sont recalés d'office, répondit le policier blond

Axel sentit la foudre briser son pauvre cœur en mille morceaux tandis qu'Aqua s'assit sur le bureau de Riku. Ce dernier regardait particulièrement le châtain qui parlait avec son patron

Sora et Roxas avaient eu quelques informations sur l'enquête. Malheureusement rien qui ne pouvait les aider à trouver un autre indice. Le châtain se massa la tempe se disant qu'il devrait donner les rapports à Ventus pour qu'il est plus d'information.

- Désolé de ne pas plus vous informer, dit Yen-Sid

- Je voulais savoir si vous avez trouvé une équipe pour nous? demanda Sora

- Oui je vous ai fourni les meilleurs de notre section, répondit le chef, Riku! Axel! Aqua! Venez!

Le trio arriva vers les deux garçons

- Vous trois, je vous présente Sora et Roxas Hearts, présenta le chef

Riku vint vers Sora et il lui tendit sa main

- Je me nomme Riku Key, membre depuis deux ans de la police d'Illusiopolis

- Sora Hearts, chasseur de prime depuis que j'ai l'âge de sept ans, dit le châtain serrant la main de l'argenté

- Je suis Axel Fire, membre depuis quatre ans de la police d'Illusiopolis

- Roxas Hearts, tueur à gage depuis que j'ai six ans, répondit sèchement le blond

Le trio de policier écarquilla les yeux en entendant la phrase de Roxas

- A six ans, vous avez déjà pris des vies? S'étonna Axel

- Cela vous étonne? Ria Sora, on devient rapidement grâce à un entraînement rigoureux des machines à tuer. Ventus savait déjà tenir une arme avant de quitter ses couches.

- Sora! On ferait mieux d'y aller, dit Roxas, venez avec nous! On se fait un briefing dans l'appartement de Sora

Les trois policiers hochèrent la tête et ils suivirent Sora et Roxas. Le châtain appuya sur le bouton de son skate et une Air-pros apparut

- Montez, dit Sora au volant

Roxas fit passer les policiers derrière tandis que le blond se mit à côté de son frère

- Vassy Sora, sourit le blond

- Tu me les répareras s'il y a de la casse, soupira Sora

Roxas soupira et il croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Faux frère, cracha-t-il pour lui

Sora sourit sournoisement en voyant son jumeau bouder dans son coin.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immeuble du châtain. Riku, Axel et Aqua sortirent du véhicule suivit de Roxas. Sora appuya sur un bouton et son Air-pros se transforma en skate

- Allez montons, soupira Sora

Il posa son empreinte digitale et ouvrit la porte de son appartement pour passer en premier. Les Heartless ainsi que les Mogs vinrent vers le propriétaire des lieux

- _**Bienvenu à la maison! Bienvenu à la maison!**_ dirent-ils

- Salut les gars! s'exclama Sora

Mog appel arriva vers le châtain

- _**Appel Ventus! Appel Ventus!**_ dit-il

- Mets-le sur la télévision, sourit le chasseur

Roxas entra en entendant le nom "Ventus"

- _**Bienvenu Roxas! Bienvenu Roxas! **_Dirent les robots

- Salut tout le monde! Désolé je dois aller voir Ventus, s'exclama le blond

Lorsque Riku, Axel et Aqua rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Les yeux des Heartless virèrent au rouge

- _**Alerte intrus! Alerte intrus!**_ Dirent les créatures noires

Les Mogs allèrent se réfugier dans le salon où Sora et Roxas mangeaient du pop-corn devant la télévision où ils pouvaient voir Ventus et Vanitas ainsi que les trois policiers encerclés par les Heartless

- Salut frangin, dit le châtain, salut Van

Les deux personnes regardèrent l'autre duo d'un œil sceptique

- _Sora! Il se passe quoi chez toi?_ demanda Ventus

- Les Heartless se défoulent et nous on admire le film, répondit le châtain

- C'est amusant comme tes Heartless se débrouillent bien pour faire peur à tes convives... Je suis sur que c'est aussi à cause de ça que tu es encore célibataire Sora, remarqua Roxas mangeant son pop-corn

- _Pourquoi les Mogs sont avec vous? _S'étonna Vanitas

- Procédure d'urgence si mon appartement est cambriolé ou attaqué, dit Sora

- _Ton appartement est attaqué! _S'exclamèrent les deux amants

- Non c'est un "test" pour savoir s'ils ont le mérite de travailler avec nous ou pas, répondit Roxas, après tout, on est des professionnels donc on ne cherche pas des amateurs

- _Sora... Tu as autorisé Roxas à utiliser tes Heartless pour un test!_ S'étonna Ventus

- Il me les répare, répliqua le châtain en mangeant un autre grain de maïs soufflé, il me répare tout ce qu'il a cassé

- _Je savais que tu ne faisais jamais rien gratuitement_, soupira l'aîné

Soudain, un bruit retentit dans l'appartement faisant légèrement sursauter les deux frères

- Ven! On te rappelle quand on a réglé quelques petits détails, dit Sora légèrement furieux avant de quitter le salon suivit de Roxas qui priait pour le salut de son âme

* * *

Rewiews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde! Désolé pour le retard sur cette fic. J'espère que vous l'aimerez**

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Sora était horrifié devant ce qu'il voyait. Un vase éparpillé au sol en mille morceaux...

- Qui a fais ça? S'énerva presque le châtain

- Sora, souffla Roxas

- Qui a cassé mon vase de 1967 dont j'ai payé bien cent mille munnies, fait la queue pendant une heure pour l'avoir... Donc je redemande qui l'a CASSE! cria Sora faisant peur aux Mogs derrière lui

- Excuse-moi... Dit Riku en s'avançant mais à peine eut-il dit sa qu'il se retrouva sur le sol entrain de se faire presque arracher le bras

Peu de temps avant l'accident

Riku, Axel et Aqua rentrèrent dans l'appartement où ils virent devant eux des créatures noirs avec des yeux rouges vifs

- _**Alerte intrus! Alerte intrus!**_ dirent-ils allant attaquer les policiers

Le trio vit Roxas aller tranquillement dans le salon

- Ils nous abandonnent aux griffes de ces choses, dit Riku en reculant vers le mur.

L'argenté butta contre le mur derrière lui et il sortit son pistolet de service. Axel sortit également son révolver ainsi qu'Aqua

- Ils sont spéciaux dans la famille Hearts, dit la bleue

Les Heartless s'élancèrent sur les "intrus" sortant leurs griffes métallisées.

- Depuis quand a-t-on des robots tueurs dans un appartement, paniqua Axel

Soudain, en esquivant l'attaque des Heartless, Riku tapa un vase qui se brisa au sol. Peu de temps, après le bruit, Sora et Roxas coururent vers la source du drôle de son

Maintenant,

Sora était toujours énervé contre Riku mais Roxas essayait de calmer les tensions au sein du groupe. Malheureusement c'est sans compter sur Axel qui voulait rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du blond.

Riku était assis sur le canapé tandis que le châtain récupérait les morceaux brisés avec les Mogs pestant contre l'argenté.

Roxas soupirait sur le canapé avec Axel qui le fixait du coin de l'œil avant de se jeter à l'eau

- Ton... Ton frère est souvent comme ça? demanda le roux

- Quand on casse un objet dans son appartement oui il est tout le temps comme ça. Il m'en veut encore un peu pour avoir fait peur à un de ses Mogs et de l'avoir cassé, répondit le blond avant de se lever vers Riku, bravo tu es rentré dans la liste rouge de mon frère.

- A cause d'un vase? S'étonna l'argenté

- Ce n'était pas qu'un vase, intervint la voix de Sora derrière eux, ce vase a été fait main par l'un des plus artistes de l'époque. Il a une très grande valeur il a même rendu beaucoup de film très connu. C'est une pièce unique auquel j'ai eu du mal à trouver. Il m'a fallu cinq de ma vie pour trouver cette perle rare. DONC NON CE N'EST QU'UN VASE!

Roxas soupira devant le comportement de son frère.

- Mon vase, dit-il d'une voix légèrement suppliante

- _Sora tu ne vas pas pleurer un petit vase_, intervint une voix sur l'écran

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux en voyant Ventus à l'écran

- Je croyais avoir coupé la communication, souffla Sora

- _Désolé Soso mais tu as oublié... Donc on a entendu ta petite crise au sujet d'un vase_, dit Vanitas

- Tu as oublié de rendre le téléphone à Mog appel et vu que tu as mis tous les Mogs dans la récupération des morceaux du vase donc tu n'as pas pu rendre le tél à Mog appel, expliqua Roxas

Les convives purent voir un garçon blond ressemblant fortement à Roxas et un autre garçon ressemblant à Sora mais avec les cheveux brun et des yeux jaune comme les Heartless.

- _**Alerte intrus! Alerte intrus!**_ Dirent les créatures noires

Une nouvelle panique se forma dans l'appartement. Sora sortit vite son pistolet. Roxas regarda son frère avant de perdre sa présence. Le châtain avançait doucement dans la demeure tandis que ses invités restaient avec les Mogs dans le salon.

Axel cherchait le blond de partout sans le voir alors que Riku et Aqua se demandèrent qui serait assez fou pour rentrer dans un appartement comme celui des Hearts.

Sora avançait doucement dans les différents couloirs de sa demeure.

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention et il vit un homme habillé de noir s'écrouler sur le sol. Sora sourit voyant son frère qui avait la posture du cou du lapin. Le châtain tendait son arme sur la victime qui avait osé rentrer dans son appartement. Le blond se baissa pour retirer la cagoule de l'homme. Sora hocha la tête pour découvrir l'identité de son cambrioleur.

Roxas enleva le bonnet sombre laissant apparaître un garçon blond aux cheveux partant en pique sur sa tête de manière désordonné. Les deux frères écarquillèrent les yeux reconnaissant la personne.

Axel, Riku et Aqua arrivèrent à cet instant et écarquillèrent également les yeux reconnaissant Cloud du département de police.

- Je n'y crois pas depuis quand il est à Illusiopolis. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu c'était au Jardin Radieux avec Ventus et Squall, souffla Sora

- Attendez! Vous le connaissez? demanda Axel

- Bon sang, Roxas, ton cou du lapin m'a fait mal mais au moins je sais que c'est efficace contre tes ennemis, soupira Cloud se redressant, si je n'avais pas eu un entraînement spécial je serai sans doute paralyser pendant au moins deux semaines sans possibilité de bouger

- Désolé Cloud... On a cru que tu étais un cambrioleur, expliqua Roxas

- Tes Heartless sont efficaces Sora, continua le plus vieux

Le châtain rougit en rangeant son arme

- Toujours aussi timide, soupira Cloud

- Attendez! Comment vous vous connaissez? Redemanda Axel

- C'est notre cousin... répondit Sora

- Voilà pourquoi il savait plein de chose sur vous, souffla Riku

- Sinon alors ont-ils réussi ton test Roxy? demanda le grand blond

- Riku a cassé un vase de Sora, répondit Roxas

- Aouch... Et un Sora énervé ne fait pas bon ménage, soupira Cloud

- Pourquoi es-tu là Cloud? demanda Sora presque irrité

-_ C'est moi qui l'ai appelé,_ intervint la voix de Ventus

Tout le monde retourna dans le salon

-_ J'ai des nouvelles informations... Il semblerait que mon affaire sur l'usine d'Air-pros à l'île du destin et ton affaire Sora... Se rejoigne..._

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
